Confession
by Selah1
Summary: Ed’s confession had surprised him. [Roy x Edward and Edward x Winry]


Ed's confession had surprised him. If gave the chance Roy was almost certain the confession would knock him off his feet. And maybe Ed knew all this, but it certainly wouldn't surprise Roy.

_Truthfully, the whole situation between the Full metal and Flame alchemists had never been awkward. Roy thrived on the relaxed atmosphere and the freedom._

_The freedom had been Roy's idea, after all Ed was a free spirit. Roy had no intentions of keeping Ed binds in any matter. The idea to Roy was laughable, and it wasn't even plausible. Keeping Ed bound? Roy could only wish whoever wanted that good luck and secretly hope they had a will set up._

"_Aren't you going to say something?"_

_Roy glanced up to see a face right in front of his. Roy's gaze was drawn to Ed's eyes; a sharp gold, narrowed slightly almost as if he was trying to see Roy's soul._

"_Does it matter if I do?" Roy couldn't help but ask, a touch of arrogance in his voice._

_Ed shrugged his shoulders and flopped himself onto the black leather love seat. Ed practically blended in with the couch. Ed shrugged his shoulders lightly, a bored expression on his face. "Probably not but I suppose it doesn't really matter either way."_

"_Has it ever matter when you're involved?"_

_Ed looked at Roy curiously. "Here I thought what I said was important."_

_Roy smirked. "You're deranged Full metal."_

What could one possibly say to the dreaded three little words? Well. The words weren't really little in fact they were actually big words.

Logically one would think to reply with 'I love you too'. Then again Roy had never said those three words, not even to his mother.

Full metal didn't know this. Which would explain the amber eyes staring at him, almost waiting no begging for an answer? An answer Roy didn't even know how to give.

It wasn't much of an excuse. If Ed could swallow his pride and utter the sentence then why couldn't Roy?

It would be a weakness, something his enemies could harness. Maybe Ed could have a weakness but Roy couldn't. It would drag him down in the ranks, and then his goal would really be unattainable.

"_So your not going to say anything, are you?"_

_Roy looked beyond the piles of paperwork on his desk, almost sizing up Ed. Roy broke eye contact after a couple of moments, not saying anything._

_Ed's expression tightens slightly. "I suppose not."_

"_Edw-" Roy began._

"_I'm not sure what I was expecting but maybe it was too much."_

_Before Roy could even say anything, Ed was gone. _

Roy gave the transfer papers in his hand one last glances before placing the papers in the ashtray in front of him and snapping his fingers. He felt mild enjoyment at seeing those papers change from the off-white to black.

The transfer papers had been waiting for him when he came back from lunch; the papers had been placed in the middle of his desk where he wouldn't miss them. This definitely meant that Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't drop the papers off. Hawkeye was extremely organized and was always organizing his paperwork in order of priority. So it was a personal drop off and that made Roy even more annoyed. Did Edward really think he could slide this by him?

It certainly seemed so. Roy wasn't sure who had leak but by the next morning everyone knew that Edward had requested to be transfer. Then the speculation came forward and why shouldn't it? No one seemed to be quite sure why Full metal was asking for the transfer, not even Roy was sure why and it was frustrating to say the least.

The logical answer would just call Full metal and ask. That would be the easy route; however for all the laziness Roy possessed him never once took the easy route. With Full metal there was no such thing as an easy route. All you had was the hard route which was a hard, long bumpy road and you just had to make due with it.

_Roy had arrived late in the evening on the eighteenth of January, but there was a slight chill in the air and it all seemed quite fitting. Roy knocked twice both were swift with some force behind it._

_Al greeted him which was no surprise to the Colonel, and Ed just didn't seem the type to answer doors; truthfully._

"_Niisan the Colonel is here to see you," Al called to his older brother._

_The only sound that Ed had even heard his brother was a light snort. Whether it was annoyance or not, Roy had no idea._

_Ed had glared at him, not speaking a single word. Roy was under the impression that Ed had no intention to speak to him at all. _

_Ed had always felt the need to be difficult at exactly the worse times. It really must be a gift, Roy thought sarcastically._

Well it certainly was a change. To go from relaxed atmosphere to awkward one. Roy wasn't even sure how to comprehend the change. He had to comprehend everything depended on it. Maybe if he could comprehend he could change it. Change things back to how they use to be.

Roy glanced up at Ed, the boy as looking at him but he didn't look like he was going to say anything soon. "All these years I thought there was no way to shut you up. How wrong I was."

"Is there a point to why you'll here?"

"I always have a point," Roy replied.

"No, you don't."

Perhaps it was in the tone or maybe it was something entirely else but, Roy didn't think he could argue with Ed. Maybe a part of him didn't. Just like there was a part of him that wanted to keep Ed close to him, where he could watch him.

Like a bird in a cage. A beautiful bird at that. However Roy got the impression Edward wouldn't like the idea of being chained or caged for that matter. Ed was a free spirit and nothing could change that.

_The rumor had spread like a wildfire, like any other rumor that had to do with the Full Metal alchemist. He was after all such a novelty and the people's alchemist. So the curiosity was natural._

_Usually Roy was on top of all the rumors regarding Full Metal but somehow this one had sneak right by them. Roy wasn't even sure how._

_When he first heard, he felt a strong urge to brush the rumor off. It was after all quite ridiculous. However, he couldn't. Something tugged under his skin that he couldn't really explain and Roy was absolute certain he had never felt this before._

_Edward had a girlfriend?_

_The whole time that Roy had knew Edward he had never shown any interest in the female species in fact the opposite was quite true. Edward had shown some interest in the male species._

_Still, it tugged at him. Edward had a girlfriend; it hit Roy like a blow that Ed wouldn't need him anymore for anything. It was all rather heart wrenching to the Colonel. The feeling of not being needed was such a cold bitter state._

_There was the sense of betrayal. Roy had trusted him and it had all blown up in his face in the end. But had Edward ever trusted him? Maybe it wasn't betrayal for Full Metal, but more like setting oneself free._

_Ed had been kept close without much freedom at hand. Sure Roy had made it looked like Ed could come and go as he pleased but the reality of the situation was that he was in control._

_Well that could be a reason for leaving, wouldn't it? Ed could easily put two and two together; he was after all a prodigy. Then again it could be all done out of spite. Had Roy been flirting with one of the secretaries lately?_

"It's the Rockbell girl isn't it?"

Ed's mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to answer. "How did yo-what make you say that?"

"The fact that you're stumbling over your answer? I'm familiar with the gossip that goes around the office, besides I can put two and two together," Roy replied not looking at Ed, his eyes still focused on the scenery outside.

Ed didn't reply.

"I'm curious though, why her? There's plenty of girls out there why miss Rockbell?"

Ed remained silent.

"Well?" Roy urged.

"She can say the words," Ed explained.

Roy turned around and glanced sharply at the blond. "So because I can't say a couple words and she can, she gets to keep you?"

"She doesn't keep me. She's a companion that's always there. That's why I'm with her because she doesn't try to make me stay."

"I've never try to make you stay," Roy lied.

Ed's amber eyes darkened. "Yes you have. So don't bother lying about it."

Roy's lips tighten. "Well if that's true then I've been doing it for a long time then. Maybe I'm doing it self consciously without really realizing it."

"It's true you have been doing it since I was twelve but you know what your doing don't you?"

Roy stared at Ed almost trying to comprehend the whole situation he had somehow gotten himself into. "Ed it's not like th-"

"There!" Ed interrupted. "You're doing it again, trying to make me stay."

"I'm doing nothing of a sort."

"You always start with my name and how I have the wrong idea. Well I think it's you this time that has the wrong idea," Ed said angrily. "You've brought this upon yourself you know. You're the one that drove me away."

Roy said nothing, which clearly wasn't what the blond was expecting. Ed paused not saying or doing anything. So when Roy kissed him, Ed did nothing at all.

_Ed didn't think his face could get any redder from embarrassment, did the bastard colonel thrive on his awkwardness? _

_Roy never did turn him away, in fact it seemed he almost found it endearing. That Ed would be blushing when he finally admitted his feelings for Roy._

_Roy couldn't help but think if he was still going to be referred as the bastard Colonel anymore._

"So that's it?"

Ed turned and looked at Mustang, almost as if the blond was trying to see if there was something hidden behind Roy's eyes that only he could see. "Yes that's all. There's nothing much else to say."

"There could be," Roy argued.

Ed was quiet for a few moments. "No there isn't anything else, whatever might have been have all faded away by now."

"Being poetic Fullmetal?" Roy asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"There's a first time for everything," Ed replied shrugging.

_Roy couldn't help but feel surprised it wasn't often that Ed made the first move never mind the first kiss._

"_Well?" Ed asked his cheeks slightly pink._

"_I suppose this could work against all the odds against us," Roy admitted._

"_First time for everything?" Ed asked._

_Roy felt a smile creep onto his lips. "Yes Fullmetal a first time for everything."_

Roy turned to see Ed turning toward the door. "See you around Roy."

Roy didn't say anything in response, he didn't think there was anything he could say that would make Ed turned around and come back. Perhaps Ed was right he had blown his chance and not even realize it until it was too late to change things.


End file.
